Injection molding processes are widely used to produce low cost and relatively complex parts. One of the benefits of injection molding is its ability to produce high volumes of the same parts. However, the injection molding process requires that the design of a workpiece (part) follow very specific guidelines in order to achieve defect free manufacturability. The injection molding process imposes certain constrains on the manufacturing process such as uniform wall thickness, round corners, draft angles, and the like.